Survivor: All-Stars
LoganWorm's Survivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Invitations for the season began on June 13th, 2014. Cast selections and substitutions were made until June 19th, 2014. The cast was announced on the same day. The season premiered on June 20th, 2014. It was set in the same location as the previous season, Survivor: Costa Rica, in the Tenorio Volcano National Park in the Arenal Tilaran Conservation Area in Costa Rica. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into three tribes of six. These eighteen castaways were referred to as "All-Stars" for their past times playing in the game. The tribes were named Palmares Palmares, Upala Upala, and Zarcero Zarcero, after three cities in the Alajuela Province. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. On Day 8, the Upala was disbanded, and there was a tribe switch leaving two tribes of eight. A second tribe switch happened on Day 17, however, the tribe configurations stayed the same, except every person moved to the opposite tribe. On Day 20, the two tribes merged. The merged tribe was named by the eleven castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Termina. After 39 days of competition, Erik Estrada was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating Chris Blue on a 6-3 vote. Erik Estrada becomes the first castaway to win two Sole Survivor titles and Chris Blue becomes the first castaway to win two Runner-Up titles. This is also the first season with a jury vote that wasn't decided with one vote (even though there were an odd number of jury members). The cast was finalized after many people were cut from the season. Potential returnees included Jeff Formaggio and Avery Flame from Survivor: Tonga, Jake Hale, Ronnie Ross, Link MacDuff, and Tom Johnson from Survivor: Madagascar, Michael Penner and Missy Alder from Survivor: Brazil, Old Newz and Cory Chambers from Survivor: China, Natalie Szajna and Ranz Trackers from Survivor: Greece, and Jeremy "JB" Brady and Sydney Deadman from Survivor: Costa Rica. Old Newz was a confirmed cast member, but was removed from the game the day of the cast reveal due to medical issues. He was replaced by Chris Stoner. Twists/Changes *'Returning Players:' Eighteen previous players returned as "All-Stars" with a past reputation to play again. *'Three Starting Tribes:' The game began with three starting tribes rather than the standard two. This changed the game significantly because each tribe had different numbers. *'Fake Tribes:' Tribes were assigned on Day 1, but at the challenge on Day 3, it was discovered that those weren't the actual tribes. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 8, Upala was disbanded and two new tribes of eight were made. *'2nd Tribe Switch:' On Day 17, the tribes were switched randomly. By luck of the draw the same configurations were made at different camps. *'Early Merge:' The tribes merged on Day 20 with eleven people remaining. Summary Flying in one three helicopters, eighteen castaways which had played the game returned for a second time. These eighteen castaways were labelled as "All-Stars" in the game's past, for great gameplay, good entertainment, and/or the determination within the game. Some of the names included past sole survivors, runner-ups who did not win the title, people with attitudes, and people who made the best moves in the history of the game. They arrived on Day 1, and they were already split up into three tribes of six, a blue tribe, a red tribe, and a yellow tribe. For the first few days an immense amount of strategizing went on, but when Day 3 came, it was discovered that the three tribes the castaways had been placed on were not the actual competing tribes. Those tribes were the fake tribes within the game, and they found that the three tribes were Palmares, Upala, and Zarcero. This twist flipped the game on its head and caused Rhys to be voted out first in the game after Palmares lost the first challenge. From that point on, new alliances and connections were forged. An alliance of four was created on the Zarcero tribe consisting of Jordyn, Jacob, Katherine, and Prue. A separate alliance of four was created on the Upala tribe consisting of Chris B, Erik, Jordan, and Jeff. The Palmares tribe did not have a true set alliance from the beginning, but Steve tried hard to keep good relationships with people, Danny tried his best to manipulate people while Lynette was going to stay laid back, and David waited to hear from his tribemates. There is more to be added. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into three tribes, Palmares, Upala, and Zarcero. After seven castaways were voted out, the eleven left merged into one tribe, Termina. Nine castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three tribes were designated on Day 1, a blue tribe, a red tribe, and a yellow tribe. At the first immunity challenge, on Day 3, it was announced those tribes were fake and the actual tribes were already set. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Chris B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore six votes cast against him did not count. The Game Chris B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore six votes cast against him did not count. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. 'Episode 1: '"Legend Speaks About The Phoenix" *Immunity Challenge: 1 vs. 1 ''- All tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. 'Premiere' 'Episode 2: "Deal With The Cards I Was Dealt" *Immunity Challenge: Plus Wars - Each tribe had to get the most points on their blog. The two tribes with the most points would win immunity. '''Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"The Light At The End Of The Tunnel" *Immunity Challenge: Order of Code ''- Each tribe would retrieve their code and then they would have to sort out who would say what part of the code. The tribe that successfully posted their code with each member involved first would win immunity. 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4: "Worm My Way In" *Immunity Challenge: Fill In The Blank ''- Both tribes had to guess what word would fill in the blank in a phrase missing a word. The first tribe to five points would win immunity. 'Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"I Could Go Explosive" *Immunity Challenge: Flappy Bird ''- Both tribes went to tribal council and the person that got the highest score in Flappy Bird on each tribe would win immunity. 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6: "Sheep To The Slaughter" *Immunity Challenge: Passing Jugs ''- Both tribes had to use an assembly line to fill up a jug from the river and then pass it down to the other members and eventually empty it out into a big jug. Once they've filled the big jug then the entire tribe grabs it and runs to the finish line. The first tribe to pass the finish line with a full big jug won immunity. 'Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"Chaos Might Happen" *Immunity Challenge: Rope Cutting ''- The castaways had to answer a series of questions about past seasons or the game. Each had three ropes to begin with. If they got a question correct first they cut someone else's ropes. The last person standing with any ropes won individual immunity. 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8: "The Bridges I Burn Light The Way" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest ''- The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. 'Episode 8 'Episode 9: '"Just Fluffing Me The Whole Time" *Immunity Challenge: Tengaged Users ''- The castaways had to find Tengaged users with certain qualities/traits. The first person to find a user for each item on the list would win individual immunity. 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10: "Such A Fall Of Grace" '''Part 1 *Immunity Challenge: Scrambled Words ''- The castaways had to run through a series of obstacles, grab their puzzles pieces, head back, and solve their puzzle. The puzzle was an unscrambled phrase. The first person to solve their puzzle correctly would win individual immunity. '''Part 2' *Immunity Challenge: Panzy Run ''- The castaways had to search for a series of YouTube videos. Once they found an individual video for each item on the list, they would run through an obstacle course with a maze. The first person to complete the course would win individual immunity. 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11: "These People Have No Souls" *Immunity Challenge: Atomica ''- The castaways had to play a game where a set of balls were moved to make a set of five. If a set of five was made the balls would disappear and it would add to someone's score. If the board was filled up, the game was over. The castaway with the most points would win individual immunity. 'Episode 11 'Episode 12: '"Rips Us To Shreads" Final Five *Immunity Challenge: Which Door? ''- The castaways had to run through a series of doors to find the correct path. The castaway to find the correct path first would win individual immunity. '''Final Four' *Immunity Challenge: Morphs ''- The castaways had to look at four pictures of two eliminated castaways morphed together. The first castaway to guess each morph correctly would win individual immunity. '''Final Three' *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On ''- The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. 'Finale' Voting History Chris B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore six votes cast against him did not count. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Trivia *This is the first eighteen person season. *This is the first season to have returning players. **It's also the first season to have all returning players as castaways. *This is the first season to have three starting tribes. *This is the first season to be filmed in a previous location. *This is the first season to be filmed back-to-back in a previous location. *This is the first season where the title sequence wasn't played in the first episode. *This is the first season to have a previous Sole Survivor win again. *This is the first season with a jury vote that wasn't decided by only one vote. **Interestingly enough, it has the same number of maximum votes a Runner-Up has ever received, with a total of three. *The castaways labelled the Fake Tribes twist as another tribe switch. **If it were counted as another tribe switch, this season would have had three total tribe switches. *This is the first season to feature two tribe switches in the game, although the tribe configurations did not change after a random draw. **This is the only season where the tribe configurations stayed the same after a tribe switch took place. *This is the first season where the tribes merged with eleven people left. *This is the first season to feature a Final Two with nine jury members. *This is the season with the most idol plays, with four total. **This is the first season where an idol play nullified votes in the majority. ***This is the first season where an idol play nullified votes in a new majority. **This is the first season where every single camp idol was found and played at one point or another. ***However, one of the four idols was not played successfully (e.g. did not nullify any votes when played). *This is the first season to feature two individual immunity necklaces in one challenge. **This happened twice this season, once in the pre-merge and once in the merge. *Interestingly enough, Erik and Chris B. had similarities to their end games in their previous seasons. **Erik did not win the Final Immunity Challenge and was taken to the end and won against someone who was criticized for their jury management. **Chris B. had a hand in voting out Jacob before the Final Tribal Council and then he lost to a jury who claimed his jury management was poor (including Steve). *The only castaway to improve their placement was Jacob Smith, only improving by one place. **Rhys Rhode had the worst change in placings, going from 2nd to 18th, a total of 16 places. *Rhys Rhode and Unit Banks are the only castaways who made the Final Tribal Council in their first season that did not make the merge this season. References ''None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also LoganWorm's Survivor (S7) - Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_All-Stars_-_Theme|Season Theme LoganWorm's Survivor All-Stars - Title Sequence (Switched Tribes)|Title Sequence (Switched Tribes) LoganWorm's Survivor All-Stars - Title Sequence (2nd Switched Tribes)|Title Sequence (2nd Switched Tribes) LoganWorm's Survivor All-Stars - Title Sequence (Merged Tribe)|Title Sequence (Merged Tribe) LoganWorm's_Survivor_All-Stars_-_Title_Sequence_(The_Final_Five)|Title Sequence (Finale / The Final Five) Tribal Immunity -1.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Tribal Immunity Idol #1 Tribal Immunity -2.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Individual Immunity Necklaces.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Individual Immunity Necklace Hidden_Immunity_Idol_-_Palmares.jpg|Palmares Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Jordan Hidden_Immunity_Idol_-_Upala.jpg|Upala Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Chris B. Hidden_Immunity_Idol_-_Zarcero.jpg|Zarcero Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Steve Hidden_Immunity_Idol_-_Merged_Tribe.jpg|Termina Beach Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Erik